


Pokemon Parody Episode 40: Exorcist

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [40]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob returns to Lavender Town, entering the Pokemon Tower!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 40: Exorcist

Bob entered the Pokémon Tower and climbed up to the second floor. He saw Yarg standing by a grave, but he ignored him. Before climbing to the third floor, a channeler stopped him and warned of the possessed trainers ahead.   
He climbed to the top stair anyway as he knew he had no choice. Immediately a channeler jumped at him and yelled, "I am possessed!'   
Bob stared at the channeler. He started to stifle a laugh which quickly grew into a full-out laugh. The channeler, who was actually possessed, was offended.   
Or at least, the ghost possessing the channeler was offended. The ghost, which was a Haunter, came out of the channeler. Bob walked through two more floors, unintentionally exorcising those who were possessed.   
A Haunter and Gastly started to talk to each other.   
"Could it be?!" The Gastsly exclaimed.   
"Could what be what?" Haunter asked.   
"Could the kid be the infamous Laughing Exorcist?"   
"It would seem like it, but I thought the Laughing Exorcist was just a legend."   
"Apparently not." Haunted moved it's hands as if to shrug.   
"Seems he's about to meet Cubone's mother."   
"Lets see how this goes!"


End file.
